Thrown into the future
by PKS
Summary: Ciel think's he's about to die or whatever happens when your souls eaten by a demon but angels of souls and fate save him and he finds himself in the future with one of his decendents and has no idea what the world is like now, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

special thanx to Lybe, if it wasn't for Lybe i would never have posted this story, thanx Lybe!! anyway, this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic so tell me whatcha think and dont be mean with critisism, hehe, :) pon with the show....story.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I could feel it--death and the emptiness that inevitably came with it. Nothing had happened yet, but it was so close I could practically taste it. Sebastian, my butler...ex-butler now, so close, ready to reap my soul from my body. I leaned back and waited, relaxed; I could feel his hot breath near my face, then nothing at all.

I opened my eyes to see a tiny, silver thread dangling between us. It seemed a lot to me like a spiders thread. I reached up just enough to grab a hold of it. Then, I was pulled up and found myself in the arms of an angel.

"Awe, isn't he cute, Scarlet? I can't believe he was going to kill him!" she exclaimed. I blushed at the comment and turned away to hide my face from her. I noticed another angel next to us hovering, as I was with he angel holding me, above the ground.

"Angels cannot enter this realm! Who are you?!" asked Sebastian in his butler form.

"Hey, don't call us angels! We are nothing like them," the one proclaimed "I'm Scarlet and she's Isabella; we're Guardians of Souls and Changers of Fate. When I discovered that Ciel had made a contract with you, I had to fly as quickly as possible to get Isabella. But you see, we weren't allowed to interfere until now, until the threads of fate were given the opportunity to change."

Isabella smirked; she looked evil when she did that. She had ebony, waist-length hair which was up in pig tails. With her blood-red dress that was loose and went to her knees and her crimson red eyes, she looked more like a vampire than a guardian to Ciel.

"Not even a demon can tamper with fate once it's been decided," said Isabella. She had her brown hair styled on her head, and bright blue eyes that were focused on the task at hand. This guardian wore a white, single-sleeved shirt that went just above her belly button along with a white skirt that was embroidered with golden stitching.

Anyone who had laid their eyes upon these two 'Guardians' could tell that they both seemed a little out of place.

"A contract has higher power than the fates. Now please, release the young master," scoffed Sebastian with a smirk

"Scarlet...," Isabella paused with a thought, "He's right, you know. A demon contract has nearly the same amount of power as we Guardians have with fate," said Isabella. This fact stumbled her until the other guardian intervened with another idea.

"I know...but we always have plan B, you know, since he's being unreasonable," said Scarlet.

Reading Scarlet's mind, Isabella thought for a minute then nodded her reply. Instantly, Scarlet pulled out a necklace and threw it to Isabella who chanted a few words. The colour of the necklace radiated from the dark, lusty red that it was to a brilliance of lights that engulfed both Ciel and Isabella.

"Now, what am I going to do with a hungry, angry demon?" Scarlet thought out loud. She tapped her finger against her also crimson lips while she thought. She remained completely naïve to the fact that Sebastian could cause her serious harm.

"Where did you send him?" Sebastian asked all while gritting his teeth so that he could control his temper long enough to find young Ciel.

"Somewhere you can't go. Now, come with me, and this whole mess shall be sorted out in short time," smiled Scarlet.

The second guardian finally flew away into the skies as a pair of white wings sprouted from her back.


	2. chapter 2

Ciel opened his eyes, both curious and annoyed at once. He didn't want to wake up; however, he couldn't stand the music that poured profoundly into his ears. It was so loud and unusual, nothing like what he'd ever heard before!

Ciel got up and saw he was in a completely different place, one far from Sebastian and the desolate area where he'd been. Now, where he was, a strange rhythm was blasting from some place near; at least, he thought it was music anyway.

Suddenly, the boy remembered the angels, and he couldn't help but wonder where they were. Perhaps Sebastian had done something to them. He saw clearly that, once the angels had appeared, a sense of hatred had flickered in his crimson eyes. What was he going to do with them?

"You're awake then?" questioned Isabella.

Ciel stood up immediately upon hearing her voice. He turned around and glanced at Isabella who stood a little further off from the boy. She seemed extremely pleased with herself. That was what the grin plastered on her face told him.

"Where are we?" asked Ciel. He did not understand this place all to well.

"The future, of course, and a brilliant one at that," she added, "Come here, and have a look for yourself," she beckoned.

Ciel approached Isabella and averted his gaze sharply to his right. Surrounded by boys with tattoos was a spunky girl who held some sort of voice amplifier next to her mouth. Of course, it was a microphone, but Ciel was not aware of this. The girl stood in the center of a stage, shouting energetically to the crowd before her. Almost all of the people here seemed to be surround by what Ciel identified as 'strange items.'

"This is the future? It looks like hell," Ciel said, mortified.

"Oh? And how would you know what hell looks like? To most of these people, this is heaven! This is what they live for," she beamed, " Anyway, just stick with Ally," she motioned to the girl on stage, "and you'll be just fine. I'll be back as soon as we figure out what to do. Well, bye for now."

Just as Isabella disappeared majestically, the girl from the stage waved her audience farewell as she approached Ciel. Ciel fell to his knees and pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes shut fiercely. What was he to do now? He was in the future where he undoubtedly did not exist. Not only that, but everything was so peculiar!

He opened his eyes upon a kicking sensation he felt on his knee. When he looked up, the girl towered over him giving Ciel a clear view strait up her skort. He flushed instantly and stood upright.

"What were you doing down there, little one? Are you a fan?" the smiling girl teased. She wasn't much taller then Ciel, but still leaned down as if he were a child.

"Don't call me 'little one'! I'm nearly as tall as you," protested the boy.

"Feisty too," she added, "So, are you a fan?"

"I don't know who you are," Ciel scoffed.

"That's weird, Blondy. Almost everyone knows who I am."

"Well I don't," mumbled he. Then it occurred to him that she had called him 'Blondy.' "And I'm not blonde. My hair colour is about as far away as it can get from blonde."

Ally sighed and held her head before looking up again.

"Come with me," said Ally.

She helped Ciel get completely up and dragged him to her dressing room. She sat him in front of the mirror where Ciel gasped in shock. Ironically enough, he did have blonde hair that went past his ears. Not only that, but now both of his eyes held the same tint of blue. In fact, his entire appearance was more masculine.

That was when he heard Isabella.

"_I've changed your appearance so that Sebastian and other people who may have seen you from before can't recognize you. In this place, your name can be whatever you want it to be, but do realize that you are not the 'Phantomhive' here," _Isabella warned.

"I am blonde.." whispered Ciel to himself as if to make it more real.

"Jeez, man that's what I told you," the girl shook her head, "Anyway, I'm Alexandria Phantomhive, but I prefer Ally for short. And your name is...?"

Ciel got a shock when she said that. Maybe she was one of his descendants.

"Noel Calvert" said Ciel thinking quickly.

"Noel..nice name. You and my brother will get along brilliantly. I'll introduce you two sometime, okay Blondy?" questioned Ally as she pulled Ciel out of her chair. She sat down instead and several hairdressers entered the dressing room.

"Don't call me 'Blondy'! Besides, you won't be able to get in touch with me. I have no where to go."

"Awe, poor thing.. How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Well then, Noel, you'll just have to stay with me and Caden. We can't have a baby on the streets now, can we?"

"I'm not a baby," Ciel grouched first. Then he understood that the girl had offered him a place to stay. "Thank you," he added more calmly.

"Not a problem; though, you'll probably be shocked to see where I live," Ally laughed nervously.

Something seemed familiar about this kid, about this girl. She was a descendant of Ciel, but there was something about her that reminded him of someone, something in her dark green eyes....

He just couldn't remember who.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry about the wait everyone, I had a few problems, firtstly, when i thought i sent this to Lybe i found out it hadn't then she went through some problems as well, but it's all sorted now! yey, thanks to everyone who's reviewed and put this in they're alerts! enjoy

"I wonder where Sebastian is? I'm almost positive that I told him twelve o'clock," Ally thought aloud and sighed doubtfully, "Maybe I said one again, which means that we'll be taking a taxi." Ally heaved out another sigh and glanced through the mirror to peer at Ciel.

Since the music was blasting in the dressing room where the two sat, Ciel simply nodded not quite sure if the girl was awaiting a response. She shot back a grin. A moment passed and as the lyrics of the song circled in the room, Ciel pondered over Ally's first question.

"Who's Sebastian?" Ciel asked instantly upon remembering the name. He frowned inwardly as he thought, _Hope it's not Sebastian, the demon!_

"Oh, my bad," she laughed apologetically. "He's my butler..." she paused and looked at the wall-clock to change the subject. "I wish I would have written the real time down. You see, this happens a lot. I'm always telling him the wrong time!"

The fact that Ally had a butler who's name was Sebastian startled Ciel. _Perhaps it's only a coincidence,_ he thought, but it was very unlikely that that was the case. The boy meant to further question the girl, but was interrupted by a series of knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Ally asked, a hint of a nervous tone colouring her voice. Last time someone had come to her door, it was a group of fans that had slipped passed security.

"It's Karl!" A playfully deep voice answered, "you know—your friend and bassist," came the rest of the reply.

"Come in and tell me what you want," welcomed Ally, relieved.

Upon entering, Karl went and listlessly sat down on one of the lounge chairs. Ciel watched from his own seat and observed how eccentric this man was to him. Tattoos adorned the blonde man's arms and seemed to creep even underneath the shirt he had on. Such a thing would not have been imaginable from Ciel's time, but he said nothing.

Karl ran a hand through his lengthy hair while asking, "Why are you cooped in here for? The others are wondering what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"Well, I mean you're usually parting with us, even after a good concert?" Ally simply shrugged uncomfortably, and Karl decided to drop the subject. "Anyway, your brother just dumped me by text," the older, blond male added.

"He what?!" Ally exclaimed, "Jeez, he can't keep a dude for more than five minutes!" Karl nodded sympathetically, and—aside from the music—silence etched the room for a moment.

"So, you gonna' tell what's keeping you here?" Karl started once more, reverting back to his original question. Ally gave Karl a grin, hints of their previous conversation gone.

"Oh, I'm staying here waiting for Sebastian with my friend, Noel, here," Ally pointed.

Not quite being able to follow the two's conversation, Ciel had picked up a book he'd found on the dressing table. He looked up with the mention of his alias. Finally taking notice of the quiet boy, Karl turned to him and waved a friendly hello.

"Karl Anderson. Nice to meet you," he spoke. Slightly uncomfortable in the room with people he was unfamiliar with, Ciel only nodded in response and returned to the book he was preoccupied by.

"Me and the guys," Karl began, "were wondering if we could come to your place and have band practice. If it's a problem with your little bro, I can make it so the things work out."

"He's not my 'little bro'; he's my big bro even though he looks younger," Ally admitted.

"Of course," Karl agreed, "Just tell us when your...butler gets here." He nearly scowled and left the room. Ally sighed disappointedly.

"He really does have something against Sebastian," Ally explained, and Ciel's attention finally fell back to her. "It's not like Karl is the only one; most of the people that meet Sebastian just don't seem to get along well with him," said the girl as she closed her eye.

"What happened to your other eye?" questioned Ciel, taking notice of the pain the girl seemed to exhibit.

"This? Nothing, just an accident. You see, Caden and I were both injured this way in our eyes."

"Caden?"

"He's my big brother—Caden James Phantomhive."

"Ah," Ciel understood. This time Ciel took a glance at the clock. "So, when is your butler coming?"

"I think I told him one, but at this point, I guess it's whenever he gets here. He used to come to the shows, but Caden's a load of bother, so I leave Sebastian at home. It's less of a problem to deal with that way."

"I see..." said Ciel giving a yawn, "No offence, but I'm starting to get tired. I hope he shows up soon."

"Yeah..." Ally watched as Ciel's eyes began to droop down as if held by weights. At this rate, Ciel would be asleep within mere seconds. Debating her options, Ally gaze shot back to the clock and then shouted, "Ah, stuff it! We're catching the bus then walking, guys! Get ya' lazy butts up! We've a bus to catch!" announced Ally going out the door.

Ciel—who was brutally recharged by the sound of Ally's loud voice—ran after her and helped round up the rest of the band members. The seven of them went to leave the concert building but were immediately greeted by an enormous crowd of fans. Ciel couldn't help but blink furiously to keep from being blinded by the flashing of cameras. He wondered how the others were able to withstand such behaviour enough to wear fake smiles. It seemed to please the crowd though, making it all the more easier to push past them and dart off to nearest bus stop.

"That's ridiculous!" Ciel gasped in disbelief. Ally laughed at his reaction.

"Come on. We aren't done yet. If we don't move further away, they'll just come right back after us."

Ally and her gang each whipped out their own pair of sunglasses. It was enough to make them blend into a normal crowd of civilians, but still, the group also threw up their hoods.

Although, Ciel thought the idea of more fans preposterous, he picked up a light jog again and the group continued on passed a couple blocks until they reached the next bus stop. Just when they had caught their breaths, a light rain began to drizzle over the city.

"Oh come on! What are the chances of such bad luck," complained Ally. As if in cue, the scheduled bus turned the corner and came into view which sent Ally jumping for joy. With a feel of victory, she boarded the bus first, the rest of her group filing in after her. It was only once she picked her seat that she realized that she hadn't introduced 'Noel' to the rest of her band members yet.

"Noel," she began, "you've met Karl right. Well, the drummer—the one with the long black hair—is James. These twins here are Jim and John; they're our two guitarists. And, last but not least, the keyboardist here is Darren." As she mentioned each of them, they individually flashed a smile to greet the boy.

"Nice to meet you," Ciel politely responded.

"Hey...aren't you Alex of the band Dark Night?" questioned a stranger a couple seats away.

Ciel and the group tensed, but they did not attract any more attention to themselves. If they were found out on a bus, it could be possible that the bus driver might pull over to calm the commotion. Surely, they would never reach the mansion in time if that happened. So the group remained silent, and they let Ally—who fell a bit out of place—handle the situation.

"Me?" Ally pointed a finger to her chest. "No. No, I'm just an ordinary student coming home from a friend's place. Everyone asks me that question, though. My name's Kai," she coaxed convincingly.

"Oh, terribly sorry then. You just _really_ look like her," apologized the stranger. He gave one last look before turning in his seat to mind his own business.

"Close one," the twins chimed together, once they were sure that the man wouldn't be listening.

"Yeah, nice save there, girl," James whispered back.

Ally smiled gleefully in the face of praise, and the group laughed silently as she gave a fake bow.

"So, Noel, how old are you?" asked Jim first.

Ciel tore his attention away from Ally—who was finishing up her little act—and to the twins. "Twelve," he answered truthfully.

"Eh! You sure ya' aren't pulling our legs? " exclaimed John. "You look too cute and masculine to be twelve."

"Yeah, let's just hope that Caden doesn't go after him..." Darren smirked, "He's mine." The keyboardist winked at 'Noel' making him blush subconsciously.

"Seems like you have a love interest there, Noel," teased Ally.

With the mention of love, Ciel's mind carried back to his fiancée. "I'm sorry to say I'm engaged," he claimed, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he also recalled that Elizabeth had already passed on.

"What?! That's not right dude—having a fiancée this early on isn't right. Hope it isn't a ten-year-old or something..."

"Don't worry. I think the engagement's off anyway. She doesn't _live_ here any more," Ciel sighed sullenly.

"Awe..too sad," said Darren. The teen shifted over to sit next to 'Noel'. "I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to."

"Darren, Paul's going to kill you when he finds out you're flirting with other dudes," said Karl.

"What Paul doesn't know, Paul won't cry about," Darren announced.

"You're heartless," Ally half-joked. "Anyway Noel, there's something I need to tell you. My brother can be very attachable and strong. He's not a bad person; don't get the wrong idea, but please, don't do anything that'll make him love or hate you."

"Don't worry. If I do something along those lines, I'll find a way to take care of myself."

"Okay. I'm just warning you ahead of time." Ally stood and made her way to the empty bus seat across from the boys. She made herself comfortable and then called, "Wake me up when he get there."

"Sure thing," one of the band members replied, but by the time they spoke, Ally had already lain down and fallen into a light slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next instalment of thrown into the future, thanks to all my reviewers and special thanks to Lybe.

"Seems that we're nearly at Ally's place," informed Darren as he observed the familiar area from the window of his bus seat.

"Yeah," Karl agreed. He stood from his spot and briskly made his way to the sleeping blonde who was but a seat away. "Hey, time to wake up, Ally," he spoke, but no response riled from the girl. He repeated himself adding that this time he also shook her in hopes that he may wake her without resorting to more dramatic methods. Unfortunately for him, Ally was anything but a light sleeper, and she hadn't even twitched; she slept on peacefully.

Karl, as if a scheming young child, began to smirk mischievously. A daring glint sparked in his eyes as the bassist snatched up a full water bottle and hurriedly twisted off the top. The rest of the group—Ciel especially—watched anxiously as Karl's motive became obvious. The bassist feigned a yawn while aiming and spilling the liquid contents of the container all over an unaware Ally.

"What the hell?!" Ally jolted awake and immediately pinned her eyes on her attacker. "Karl!" She screamed and, without a second thought, landed a punch square on the male's jaw.

The rest of the teens roared with laughter upon the sight of the scene. It was just pure, damn luck that they were the only ones left on the bus because such an incident surely would have gathered unwanted attention had other spectators still been present.

"Oh, come on. Don't blame him, Alexandria. You sleep like a log! There was nothing else he could do!" Jim smirked courageously. Ally shot a deadly gaze to Jim, and the phrase 'if looks could kill' pranced circles around his thoughts.

"Ugh! I can't believe this!" Ally groaned pushing her hair away from her face to get a better view of the damage caused. "My shirt is completely soaked through" mumbled the girl disappointedly.

Still very much accustomed to his old-fashioned lifestyle, Ciel shook off the jacket—which Ally had given him earlier—and like a gentleman, wrapped it gently around her shoulders.

"You'll freeze outside if we leave you like that," he merely said.

"At least, there's one nice person!" She shouted at the rest. "Thank you, Noel," smiled Ally. Ciel acknowledged her with a nod.

Only a minute more passed before the lead singer identified the group's stop and pressed the bell. The bus came to a slow stop, and the seven teens made their way through the exit. The bus now gone, Ciel followed the others down a dimly lit path that led into a forest.

Thankfully, it had stopped raining.

"Ah," Ally paused casually before mumbling, "...it's so good to be home." A smile full of content etched itself on her lips.

"I think it's creepy," admitted John quietly, Jim nodding his head in agreement with his twin.

"So, your house is in the middle of nowhere," Ciel observed carefully, stating a fact more than asking a question.

"Yep, far away from all the hustle and bustle of the city, and what's even better is that there aren't any annoying neighbours for miles!"

"Yeah, it's perfect for Ally, considering that she's just a tad bit crazy," one of the band members joked.

"She'd probably be the 'annoying neighbour' around here," another laughed.

"Not funny," remarked Ally, even though she grinned.

Eventually, they found themselves in front of an enormous, gold and ebony gate supported by two heavy brick walls on either side which served to block off the rest of the private estate. Ciel noted that high up, there were tiny, compact boxes that followed any sort of movement made. Of course, they were security cameras, but Ciel had little knowledge of the dramatic advancements in technology.

Meanwhile, Ally made her way to the left and pushed a button on another box that Ciel could not identify: a voice box. A buzzing noise emitted from the said box upon every press. Ciel watched, perplexed as he did not understand what was to come next.

"Phantomhive Residence," an irritated voice garbled passed the tiny speakers.

Jumping back slightly, Ciel tried to contain the shock within himself. _Is someone trapped within the wall? _the youngest teen questioned, and if that was the case, this era was—by far—much stranger than his own.

"Yo' Macey. I'm locked out," chuckled Ally. She was used to this by now.

"Mistress! Goodness, what are you doing outside?! Where is Sebastian?" asked Macey, the dull tone of her voice now replaced by worry.

"Well," Ally rubbed the back of her neck, "Sebastian didn't come to pick me up, so I caught the bus instead. Would you mind letting me in now? I'm wet and cold."

"Oh, but of course! I'm terribly sorry."

There was another buzzing noise as the entrance gate began to gradually creak open. Unaware of the cause, Ciel found such an occurrence eerie. _Since when do things move on their own?_ Quietly, the teen peeked around and with noticing that the others were unmoved by this, Ciel kept his awe to himself.

It took about another hefty five minutes of walking until the entire mansion came into perfect view. Regardless of the new exterior, Ciel undoubtedly recognized the place. There were faint yellow bricks that patterned the mansion about half-way up until they met the windows and changed to a snow white colouring. The garden was cut to perfection: the bushes (even trimmed) were full of green life, the flowers (although difficult to tell without the sun out) all seemed healthy and rich of colour.

Even by the dim lit lights that illuminated the area, Ciel could defiantly assume that the present gardener held more talent than Finny.

"It doesn't always look like this," Ally interrupted when she caught Ciel staring at the landscaping. "My gardener has a thing for big guns and flame-throwers, so my beautiful garden," she gestured, "is usually the casualty, not the victor." Ally sighed thoughtfully as the seven continued on. Had it not been for the grinding of damp pebbles beneath their feet, all would have been silent.

"You see, this house has been in the family for generations," interrupted Ally once more. Ciel was well aware of this, but he did not say so, for his identity surely would have slipped loose.

Outside now and about to walk up the steps, the lead singer paused to search for her keys. Behind her, the boys fidgeted as she took her sweet time looking. Ciel wondered why she hadn't just knocked on the door; someone would come to greet her, right?

Darren and Karl watched as Ciel stared straight forward, and they misunderstood his reason for spacing out. The two thought that, perhaps, Ciel was frightened by the large estate. With their thoughts in synch, Darren and Karl both gave a smirk as the stepped immediately behind Ciel.

"That damn place is haunted—" pointed Darren.

"—by ghosts and demons," finished Karl who whispered choppily to add more suspense.

Ciel jumped surprisingly, however, not because of what was said, but because Karl had leaned close enough to him the bassist's warm breath had tickled his ears. The older teens laughed.

"Stop it you two; you'll scare him. Besides, there'll be plenty of time for story telling tomorrow," declared Ally.

"And why is that?" questioned Ciel curiously.

"Because it'll be a full moon, of course!" Ally cackled deviously. She finally pulled a key from her back pocket and forced the lock open until the door of the house swung open to beckon its visitors in.

They had barely even made it five feet into the foyer of the residence, yet Ciel could tell that the Phantomhive Mansion had defiantly changed with time.


End file.
